


a sweet sort of death

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>surely nothing could feel so good as this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sweet sort of death

**Author's Note:**

> "girl, this might have been the dirtiest thing you have ever written?" aliceofalonso written for valar_morekinks, and indeed it is the dirtiest thing I've ever written.

She preferred to be astride him, to feel his hands gripping her hips, urging her on. Sansa liked the way he watched her, the way his eyes darkened when he gazed upon her, like she might be a goddess of old, full of want and desire. The way he breathed her name like a prayer.

“Is this how it will feel when we-when you-“ 

“Better,” Jon vowed, but she couldn’t imagine anything better than this. HIs cock rubbed against the spot that always made her moan. Jon could always draw the most obscene sounds from her. It embarrassed her, the noises she made when he set his mouth, or his clever fingers to her. The answering groan she heard made the heat in her belly pool hotter, made her feel powerful.

Sometimes she wondered if he could read her thoughts, if he could feel her peak coming as sure as she could. The leisurely rhythm she kept grew more intense; her hands fell to his chest, gripping the firm muscle beneath the coarse hair, letting him bring her over, pulling her hips against the length of him. She shuddered through the pleasure, casting him a sated smile as she rode out her first orgasm.

“May I try something?” Jon asked, tracing his hands along her ribcage to cup at her breasts. She nodded, arching into his palm working at her breasts, thumbing at her nipples, until she was burning for him all over again. He lifted his hips, drawing a high, keening sound from her. “Not yet sweetheart,” a lift again and she caught his meaning climbing off of him, and letting him ease her against him.

“Now what?” she turned, smiling languidly, “this isn’t new.” He chuckled a breath, she felt the puff of it on her lips before he kissed her. 

“Trust me,” he pleaded, pulling back, pressing a kiss to her jaw, to the nape of her neck. Then he looped an arm around her middle, hand back to her breast, pillowing her neck on his other arm, he kissed the spot behind her ear that always gave her chills, and then she felt his hips rock against her arse.

This _was_ new. There were the mornings where Sansa felt the length of him pressed against her rear, but even when she found herself pressed tight to him, nose against the prickle of his beard, it wasn’t like this. He nosed at her ear, the swell of his bottom lip brushed against the lobe before he took it between his teeth. Jon’s beard scratched at her neck; the saw of his breath was hot against her.

His hand moved down her belly, rucked her shift up, and his deft fingers rubbed teasingly at her cunt as he guided her into the steady cant of his hips. “You feel so good,” he breathed, “so good Sansa,” his hips moved quicker, she knew he was close, but he wouldn’t go before her. His hand left her, only for a moment, to pull her leg over his. From this angle she felt closer to him than before, she needed more.

She reached her arm around grabbing at his neck, sliding her tongue against his, nipping at his full lip, taking it firmly between her teeth the second time, until his fingers moved intent against her clit. When she came his mouth was still against hers, panting, she could taste sweat on her tongue though she wasn’t sure who’s. It was only after that Jon’s thrusts became more intent, and she felt the sticky seed of him through her small clothes. 

He rolled to his back, and she followed tipping her chin up to watch him come down. He brushed the hair from her brow, kissing her tenderly. “If it truly is as you say, and laying together is better that what we have done, I may perish our first night as man and wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> [sansapotter](http://www.sansapotter.tumblr.com) on tumblr, where I'm a mess about all sorts of things and stuff, and on occasion I write things.


End file.
